Wish upon a star
by nastazia indark
Summary: Orihime makes wishes on falling stars.And she waits for them to be granted.


DISCLAIMER:I own Kubo does.

P.S:Dedicated to 'my' Ishida-kun,who gave me the idea with a pic.

What happened to the stars tonight?  
>Raising her head, Orihime looked outside. This night was dark- way too dark. She couldn't see the stars from her window. And that made her wonder- is it only she that could not see those stars?<br>Every night she stayed awake, waiting for the first light of dawn. It was like a ceremony. She wanted to see the stars falling, so she could make a wish. She had noticed that her wish never got granted, but that wouldn't stop her. One day she would have her wish.  
>At first she made the same wish. She wished for Ichigo to notice her, maybe even fall in love with her. But, after Rukia came, she noticed that she had resigned from this wish.<br>Later, she found herself wishing that there would be someone to love her, the way Ichigo loved Rukia. After that, she just gave up, and wished to forget. At least, that happened. She was happy about the course of Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship- genuinely happy. But she couldn't help but feel a void. Which she wished to fulfill.  
>She took a deep breath. She was uneasy, so she grabbed a coat and went outside for a walk. At this time of the night, everything was so quiet. And calm. As she walked, lost in thoughts, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned and saw the last person she expected to meet at a time like this: Uryu Ishida.<br>"Inoue-san… What are you doing here? It's so late. "  
>"It's nice out here… I came to watch at the stars." She said, smiling softly. "What are you doing out here?"<br>"I…Well, I do this every night." He said, the faintest blush showing up on his face.  
>"Then, why don't you walk with me? If you want, stay here and watch the stars with me."<br>He nodded, and they started walking in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. She led the way, and in the end they sat on a bench, looking up in the night sky. Orihime was the one to break the silence between them. "Ishida-kun…" she said, still looking up. " Have you ever wished upon a star?"  
>"A few times…" He said, taking a deep breath.<br>"And did your wish come true?"  
>"No… Not yet."<br>"I see…" Her eyes filled up with tears, and he could feel her trembling. "Mine were not granted, as well…  
>For a moment, he stopped breathing. He hated to see Orihime sad.<br>But she could not hold herself, and she started crying. "It's so hard to know that your wish will never come true. I…I made a silly wish, I know. But it hurts me knowing that it won't be granted."  
>"…What is this that you wished, Inoue-san?"<br>"It's funny…" she started, laughing bitterly. "I just wished…to be loved. Not by Kurosaki-kun, I'm happy for him and Kuchiki-san. I just…don't like that I'm all alone."  
>"And who told you that you're not loved?"<br>She turned and looked at him, with her eyes open wide.  
>He saw her reaction and started mumbling. "I mean…You have so many people who care about you. Isn't it unfair for them to see you sad? And for yourself, too?"<br>She smiled softly at him, as he continued mumbling.  
>He lowered his head and kept on in a low voice. "You know… I wish I could do something. If I had the power, you'd never be sad. You'd never spill a single tear...You'd never…" He held his coat tightly, as if he needed to hold on from something. He was prepared for any kind of reaction from Orihime's side. Except for that one.<br>She leaned next to him and kissed his face. Immediately, he blushed and looked at her, unable to believe what had just happened. She went on and kissed the corner of his lips, and he did the less expected thing: he just turned around and kissed her.  
>When Orihime came to reality again, she saw him, fully blushed, looking away from her ashamed. She looked at him seriously and said in a low voice: "Thank you, Ishida-kun. It seems that it is within your powers…"<br>The smile she gave him was surely true. And that was enough for him. As she leaned on his shoulder, he thought about how his wish came true.


End file.
